LatiAsh
by storyreader21
Summary: In Hocus Pokemon Ash is turned into a shiny Lati, how will this affect things, especially with what Lati he has become.
1. Chapter 1

**LatiAsh**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In Hocus Pokemon Ash is turned into a shiny Lati, how will this affect things, especially with what Lati he has become.**

 _Hi_ \- **pokemon talking**

 **"** Hi"- **human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi \- **machine**

 **Chapter 1/prologue**

Our heroes were traveling through the forest to reach the blackthorn city to win the rising badge for the johto league, When they encountered a woman wearing a witch like costume, with a large bag that introduced herself as Lily, the pokemon magician, who asked for their help with a spell/potion that would allow people to understand pokemon, bringing us to ourr current point, with Pikachu having just given the electric shock needed to finish the potion/spell, and Ash had volunteered to test it, and was now surrounded by the smoke caused by the spell/potion, but when it cleared...

 _Whoah. What happened?_ Ash said as the smoke cleared.

"Ash!" Lily, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu cried in shock as they saw him.

 _What?_ Ash asked confused.

"I don't know what you said." Misty said, holding a mirror up to him. "But here."

" _WHAT THE!_ Ash cried, because instead of a human boy he saw: a bird-like, dragon Pokémon. He had an aerodynamic body and glass-like down feathers. The lower half of his body is yellow with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. He had a seafoam green triangular marking on his chest. He had white and yellow arms that looked like they could be tucked into his body. The upper-half of his body was white. He had triangular ears and a yellow face with a white pentagon in the middle, and bright green eyes. He was also about four foot seven, and floating in mid air.

 _Ahhh!_ Ash cried as he started flying in a circle screaming his head off.

 _Ash calm down._ Pikachu said, and when he was ignored, jumped on top of Ash when he flew past, and used thundershock, followed by thunderbolt when that was ignored, causing Ash to stop.

 _Huh, that didn't hurt nearly as much as normal._ Ash said blinking.

 _Calm down Ash._ Pikachu said. _I'm sure Lily can fix this._

 _Oh right._ Ash said. _Thanks._

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Lily said looking through her book before blinking. "Oh there was a page I didn't see with further instructions.

"Well what's it say." Misty demanded as Ash floated over, having learned how to control that while panicking.

"Apparently, this happens if you inhale the smoke from the spell instead of letting it soak into your skin, which would have diluted it enough that this wouldn't have happened." Lily said. "Luckily there are only four ways for it to become permanent, and if none of those happen, then you will change back after 24 hours."

"What are they?" Brock asked.

"One," Lily said. "is death, if you die, you will remain whatever form you died as. Two is if you are trapped, in something that immobilises you at the 24 hour mark since there wouldn't be enough room to change you back without killing you, which the spell would not allow. Third is if you are captured by a pokeball it will become permanent, due to how pokeballs capture ppokemon, and finally if you catch a pokemon only disease called pokerus. It lasts for 24 hours before ending, and increases training affectiveness, and after 24 hours you would be immune to it, but by then it would be too late."

"So basically don't die, get trapped, captured, or sick."

"Exactly." Lily said. "Well I've got to go home and see if there are any other pages stuck together in my book for other spells/potions, since if so it could be dangerous and this will wear off on it's own as long as you avoid the things I mentioned so bye."

With that she used a special potion to teleport away.

"What pokemon are you anyway?" Misty asked, getting a confused look.

"Here." Brock said holding up Ash's pokedex to Ash, after picking up his pokeballs from the ground.

No data available. The pokedex said causing them to sigh.

"Well," Brock said walking around Ash, "He's just floating there, no flapping so definitely a psychic type, and I saw Pikachu use electric attacks earlier to snap him out of his panic, and they weren't as strong as they would be on a flying type, plus the body shape, I would say he is most likely a psychic and dragon type with the levitate ability.

 _Awesome._ Ash said.

"Yeah, still can't understand you." Brock said. "I'll set up camp to wait this out, then check my books for more information.

 _Right!_ Ash said before turning his head to look at Pikachu who had just jumped onto a nearby stump. _Hey pikachu you want to play a game?_

 _What game?_ Pikachu asked.

 _Tag._ Ash said, poking Pikachu before taking off into the woods. _You're it._

 _Hey come back here._ Pikachucried running after him.

"Boys." Misty said rolling her eyes before going to help Brock. "And he's young enough that he still sounds like a girl, and will until his voice cracks during puberty, which means he will be playing for a long time, with all the energy of the young."

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **The group don't realize Ash is a Latias, and won't until the pokemon heroes movie, but there are three questions I have for during that movie: should Latios live or die, should Ash help Latios and Latias stop the wave or not (meaning is Ash going to fly at the wave with them), and should the surviving eons travel with Ash or not? I will post a poll with these questions and eight answers with all eight possible answer combinations. This Poll will be up until either the movie chapter or twenty votes, whichever comes first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LatiAsh**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In Hocus Pokemon Ash is turned into a shiny Lati, how will this affect things, especially with what Lati he has become.**

 **Hey guys, so far the poll is 10 votes Latios lives, Ash helps stop the wave, and the eons both travel with Ash, 3 votes Latios dies, Ash helps stop the wave, and Latias travels with Ash, 2 votes Latios lives, Ash helps stop the wave, and the eons stay in Altomare, and 0 votes everything else.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine**

 **Chapter 2**

In a forest in the Johto region all was quiet, when suddenly a yellow blur shot pass followed by a second smaller yellow blur.

 _Can't catch me, Pikachu!_ The first blur shouted back.

 _You just wait Ash!_ The second responded as the first blur was forced to stop by a section of tree branches to thick for it to pass, revealing a yellow levitating pokemon, known as the human Ash Ketchum, under a spell that temporarily transformed him into a pokemon.

 _Got you!_ The second blur said as it landed on Ash's back revealing it to be Ash's starter pokemon, Pikachu.

 _Aw, you got me._ Ash said, before looking up to the sky. _Look, like it is getting late. We better head back._

 _Yeah._ Pikachu said as Ash started to head back the way he came. _Maybe, Brock, will have figured out what you are by now._

 _Hope so._ Ash said. _It's fun being a pokemon, but I would like to know which pokemon I am._

 _True._ Pikachu said. _Plus, maybe dinner will be ready when we get there._

 _Well what are we waiting for?_ Ash asked as he took off fast past several trees and branches, before opening his mouth wide to yell to Pikachu, so he could hear him over the wind caused by their speed, neither noticing what was coming up. _Let's get go...Ack!_

 _Ash!_ Pikachu cried as Ash suddenly stopped and started violently coughing with a small bulge in his neck, sending Pikachu flying forward.

Pikachu didn't know what was wrong, to busy looking at the hacking face, to notice the bulge in his neck, sending Pikachu flying forward.

Pikachu didn't know what was wrong, to busy looking at the hacking face, to notice the bulge in the neck, but knew that violent coughing was bad, and thought that the air went down the wrong tube due to the wind speed, and looked around for something to help.

 _There!_ He called to Ash pointing to the side. _A river, the water will help with your cough._

Now, Ash knew what his problem was, even the species due to the shape, but considering he couldn't use the heimlich on himself, and the coughing wasn't working, and he was starting to see spots, he didn't have a choice, and flew to the river, and started drinking, the water forcing the bulge down to Ash's stomach, though causing a small wince when it scrapes the side of his throat on the way down, but ending with him sighing in relief.

 _Thanks Pikachu._ Ash said, before the full impact of what he just did hit him, causing him to pale. _Oh, no._

 _What is it Ash?_ Pikachu asked, only for Ash to look at him in shock.

 _I swallowed a weedle._ Ash whispered causing Pikachu to blink.

 _What?_ Pikachu replied in shock.

 _The choking._ Ash said, bringing his claws to his stomach, _It was caused by a weedle going down my throat while I was flying. I could feel the stinger, and I can still feel it moving around in my stomach._

 _Oh._ Pikachu said. _Well, there are some pokemon that eat other pokemon, and it was an accident right._

 _Of course._ Ash said affronted. _I would never knowingly kill a pokemon. You know that._

 _I do._ Pikachu said. _And since it was an accident, and something that another pokemon might have done on purpose it is not your fault. It is just the circle of life, something all wild pokemon know, and understand all too well._

 _You sure?_ Ash asked.

 _Yep._ Pikachu replied. _It is just a part of nature, and this was an accident as well, so it's not your fault, so don't feel bad._

 _All right, thanks._ Ash said with a small sigh as he felt the weedle stop moving. _Let's go._

With that Pikachu got back on Ash's back, before Ash took off again, this time keeping his mouth closed.

A few minutes later they reached the clearing with Brock and Misty, and slowed down.

 _Huh._ Ash said with a frown.

 _What?_ Pikachu asked.

 _I was going faster then I was earlier._ He said.

 _Maybe the Weedle gave you more energy._ Pikachu shrugged.

 _Yeah, I guess you're right._ Ash sighed, being reminded of the Weedle, before they came up to the others.

"Hey guys." Brock said. "Dinner's ready, and I already fed the pokemon that were here."

 _Thanks._ Ash, and Pikachu said, which Brock could guess at, as they then proceeded to dig in, the smellmof the food, causing Ash to forget about the Weedle, he accidentally ate earlier.

"Hey, Ash." Brock said once they were finished. "I looked up some information in my books, and I could only find two pokemon that match your description, but both are the wrong color, and it was just a small paragraphs about their abilities. It doesn't even give the gender ratio, size, or rarity, but considering your Noctowl is a different color, there's a good chance that you are one of them."

 _What's it say?_ Ash asked.

"I'm going to guess you asked what it says." Brock said after a pause, and after getting a nod from Ash, he continued. "The pokemon are Latios, and Latias. They are said to be able to fly faster then a jet plane, by folding their arms in, and to use their powers to become invisible, change into a human form, and there are rumours that they can communicate telepathically, though no one knows for sure. It is said that they are the guardians of a place called Altomare, though, so we might be able to get more information there, but you will be back to normal before we can get there."

 _Thanks._ Ash said.

"Now," Brock said looking up at the night sky that had fallen, while they ate and talked. "It's time for bed."

Ash nodded and started floating to his tent, only for Misty's mallet to come down on his head.

"Not so fast." Misty said. "You're to big to fit in the tent without messing it up. You get to sleep outside, while Ppikachu gets the tent."

With that she went into her tent, after dragging Brock to his tent by the ear when she saw him about to open his mouth.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow." He cried.

 _Rude._ Ash sighed and looked around before looking at Pikachu then pointing to a large tree branch. _I'll be on that tree branch if you need me. It's big enough to hold me, and is better then the ground._

 _No way._ Pikachu said jumping on his back. _If you have to sleep outside then so am I._

 _Alright, thanks._ Ash said, floating up to the branch, and laying down, with Pikachu curled into his neck. _Hey, how do you think I use telepathy, or become invisible, or take human form again?_

 _Well._ Pikachu said thinking about the things the few Raichu's in his old tribe that went to Alola to become Alolan Raichu's told the new ones during the training he watched before developing a rivalry with Raichus. _Psychic powers come from the mind, so maybe just think about being invisible for invisibility, being human for human, and pushing your thoughts to others for telepathy, though I'm not entirely sure._

 _Thanks. I'll try that._ Ash said thinking about becoming invisible and after a moment became invisible.

 _You did it!_ Pikachu cheered as Ash became visible again.

 _Thanks_ Ash said. _Once I did it, it was like a part of my mind focused solely on that, until I wanted to be visible again. Now to try telepathy._

He then focused on Pikachu and tried to push his thoughts to him.

 **Can you hear me?** He sent, repeating several times before getting a reaction.

 _Yeah._ Pikachu said while curled up in the crook of his neck. _Of course I can hear you._

 _Yes!_ Ash said. _I used telepathy._

 _Wha...oh, great job._ Pikachu said.

 _Thanks._ Ash said, _Though it took several tries, so I'll need to work on that, and since I'm in a tree, I'm not going to try to take human form again tonight._

 _Plus, the spell will wear off tomorrow, so you don't actually need to do that_ Pikachu said, before yawning. _Night._

 _True, and night._ Ash said, before closing his eyes, unaware of the effect that weedle would have on the rest of his life.

 **Awww, poor Weedle, at least he got his revenge. Find out next time what that revenge is, along with Ash, and co.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LatiAsh**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In Hocus Pokemon Ash is turned into a shiny Lati, how will this affect things, especially with what Lati he has become.**

 **Hey guys, The poll is over with 18 votes Latios lives, Ash helps stop the wave, and the eons both travel with Ash, 3 votes Latios dies, Ash helps stop the wave, and Latias travels with Ash, 2 votes Latios lives, Ash helps stop the wave, and the eons stay in Altomare, and 0 votes everything else.**

 **This chapter finishes up the discovery of Ash being stuck as a pokemon.**

 **Warning: contains vore scene.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **Chapter 3**

Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and the transformed Ash were, heading to Blackthorn city for Ash's final gym badge, with Ash practising the abilities of his current form, before he changed back, already mastering several abilities, including telepathy, becoming invisible, sensing others (which allowed them to avoid teamrocket 30 minutes ago), and several attacks, but through all this Brock was becoming very worried.

"Hey Ash." Brock said, when Ash finished learning Thunderbolt from Pikachu.

 **Yeah Brock.** Ash telepathed back.

"Somethings wrong." He said causing Misty to look curiously at Brock and Ash.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"The spell only lasts for 24 hours according to Lily." Brock said. "Ash should have changed back an hour ago."

This caused Ash, Pikachu, and Misty to check the time, before their eyes went wide in shock.

 **You're right.** Ash telepathed in shock. **Why haven't I changed back yet!**

"Calm down." Brock said. "We can figure this out."

"How?" Misty asked.

"Lily gave us a list of things that can stop Ash from changing back, remember." Brock said. "We'll just go through the list."

 **That works.** Ash said.

"Alright." Brock said. "First is death, and you are obviously alive, second is being trapped when the time is up, which we know didn't happen, since you haven't been trapped at all today. So that leaves the last two. Were you caught by a pokeball?"

 **No.** Ash said shaking his head.

"Well, then that leaves Pokerus." Brock said. "But getting it is extremely difficult. Playing with other pokemon won't work. You have to actually fight a pokemon in the 24 hotspot with it, and have direct contact with the other pokemon. I've watched you today, and that never happened, since all you did was train, but no battles. So did you fight a pokemon yesterday, and have contact with it?"

This caused Ash to remember the nightmare that he had, that caused Pikachu to have to calm him down again.

 _'Ash was a weedle lowering himself down to the forest floor with String Shot. Suddenly he heard a shout._ Let's get go...Ack! _with the world going dark when the voice started speaking, before finding himself in a tight, warm, wet, and dark tunnel._

 _Then the contractions started, with small intervals where he could see glimpses of the forest at the end of the tunnel, as the tunnel contracted over, and over again._

 _However what really scared Ash was that before the forest he could see what looked like teeth, and before that, and surrounded by the teeth, was a pink fleshy thing, that looked like a tongue with saliva dripping down before being hacked out. All that combined with the tunnel, and contractions, plus thevery loud coughing that was all he could hear, let him know that he was being eaten, and was currently in a throat._

 _Suddenly he felt a jolt for several seconds before lots of water came flowing down, pushing Ash to what he knew was the stomach. He tried to use his horn to stop himself, but it just slid along the side of the throat in the water, and he was forced out the other end of the tunnel, where he landed in a dark area filled with a liquid that burned like acid, and it was, Stomach acid._

 _In a panic he immediately started throwing his whole body at the side of the stomach, trying to get whoever ate him to throw up. However nothing worked, as the stomach contracted and sent him underneath the acid as the pain overwhelmed him, and he fell unconscious, never to wake again.'_

 **While flying I accidentally swallowed a Weedle a few minutes before dinner yesterday.** Ash said. **Would that do it?**

"Yep, that would do it." Brock said, before being interrupted by Misty.

"EWWW!" Misty yelled. "You swallowed a bug."

She then took off running. "Get away from me."

"She'll calm down eventually, it's just her phobia of bug types." Brock said before turning to Ash. "At least it's not all bad."

 **What do you mean not all bad?!** Ash demanded. **I'm a pokemon permanently now, which means I can't follow my dream!**

"Ah, but in all the practice you've been doing you forgot one thing." Brock said.

 **Oh, and what's that?** Ash asked with narrowed eyes.

"One of the abilities mentioned in that book was the ability to take human form." Brock said.

At this Ash blinked before facepalming. **I thought the spell would wear off, so didn't bother practicing that.**

"Well." Brock said. "If you got Pokerus a few minutes before dinner, then there are still a few hours to practice before the training boost that's been helping you to learn so fast wears off. You can use that time to master it."

 **Great idea.** Ash telepathed before beginning to practice as they started walking to catch up to Misty.

After a few minutes Ash started to glow, before changing to look like his human self.

He immediately tried to yell in excitement, only to find out he couldn't speak.

Brock noticed and thought for a minute before saying "Maybe you can't talk because you are a pokemon that took human form. Can you still use telepathy?"

Ash focused before **Yeah, I can. Why?**

"What if you use a wide spread telepathy to mimic speaking?" Brock said. "Just make sure to move your mouth to make it look like you are speaking."

 **Thanks.** Ash said practicing as they met up with Misty, and told her what had happened.

"Alright." Misty said, before taking out her mallet, and waving it at Ash. "But don't eat anymore bugs, or else."

Ash just gulped, and nodded very fast, before the group continued on, with Ash making the most of the time before the Pokerus wears off.

 **Thanks for reading. By the way, I'm not sure whether to have them do the Altomare movie before or after the gym. Either way, one of them is in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LatiAsh**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In Hocus Pokemon Ash is turned into a shiny Lati, how will this affect things, especially with what Lati he has become.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized**

 **I don't want to deal with Team Rocket, so I dealt with them during the timeskip. Although it also means other instances don't occur either.**

 **Chapter 4**

The group walked into the Blackthorn city gym, Ash in his human disguise, thinking about the past few weeks. Helping Brittany's show, the Slowpoke Shrine, the fake Oak (though they didn't tell the real professor Oak about Ash's change at his request so he can continue on his journey, (due to not knowing if this would end it due to Ash being experimented on)), the Clefairy spaceship, the Poliwrath, and Misty's Poliwhirl becoming Politoed, the pokemon battle park, the pokemon cheer team, the Ice Cave (which Ash really didn't like due to his dragon typing, and finally helping Clair, just before reaching the city proper.

Ash also remembered what happened when he told the rest of his current team (Pikachu already knowing). Cyndaquil, Totodile, Phanpy, and Noctowl all took it relatively well, but Bayleef...

 _'_ So let me get this straight. _Noctowl said._ You helped a pokemon magician, and ended up turned into a pokemon because you inhaled the smoke instead of letting it soak in, then it became permanent when you accidentally swallowed a Weedle that gave you Pokerus.

Yeah. _Ash said, causing Noctowl to stare at him._

Stop swallowing/inhaling things you're not supposed too! _He replied, causing Ash to blush._

This is so cool. _Totodile said dancing around Ash._

You're still our trainer. _Cyndaquil said._

And always will be. _Phanpy added._

Told you you didn't have anything to worry about. _Pikachu said._

Thanks everyone. _Ash said before looking at Bayleef who had yet to say anything, and was actually vibrating in place really hard._ Bayleef, you okay?

This is Great! _Bayleef yelled shooting her vines out to wrap around Ash's floating body and pulled him to her, where she proceeded to nuzzling his face._ Now we can be together forever, My Love. oh, I can't wait to see what are children will look like.

 _The rest of them blinked at that before_ WHAT! _'_

It took several hours to convince her to give up on him. He also remebered when Pikachu unlocked an egg move he didn't even know he had, and that none of them recognized while they were training together in a mock battle.

 _'_ You'll have to do better than that. _Ash said as he dodged a thunderbolt, before replying with a Dragonbreath that sent Pikachu backwards._

 _Pikachu got up, knowing that Ash had the advantage with his speed and ability to fly, lets him dodge most of the ranged attacks, and stay out of range for physical attacks, and while Pikachu can dodge alot of the ranged attacks as well, the fact that he has to stay on the ground limits where he can dodge, it also helps Ash that as a dragon type he is resistant to electric attacks._

 _In frustration at being beat by someone who has only been a pokemon for a short time, he screamed, only to feel like something within was unlocked as a strange energy filled him before with his shout a ring of multicolorred energy escaped, when Ash saw this he was surprised, but still tried to dodge, but the energy chased him which he wasn't expecting and it hit, causing alot of damage.'_

They still didn't know what attack it was, only that it was a never-miss move, and from battles, against wild pokemon, other team members, and other trainers they knew it wasn't very effective against fire, steel, and poison types, and super effective against dark, fighting, and dragon types. Because of that Pikachu was going to be one of the pokemon used for the gym battle.

Luckily, while training Ash, the other pokemon grew stronger as well, and would now stand a better chance, and best of all while helping Claire outside of the city Ash had Noctowl put Team Rocket to sleep with Hypnosis, allowing them to be arrested, after figuring out how to prevent them from finding out about Ash due to several close calls.

"This battle will be a three on three between gym leader Clair of Blackthorn city, and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The referee said. "Only the challenger may change pokemon. Trainers choose your first pokemon."

"Kingdra." Claire called releasing her Kingdra.

 **Pikachu.** Ash said, using general telepathy, and lip syncing to prevent people from realising that Ash wasn't really saying anything.

"Kingdra vs. Pikachu." The referee said. "Begin."

 **Start out with Thunderbolt.** Ash said, causing Pikachu to release a bolt of lightning that hit Kingdra, but did not do as much damage as it should have against a water type.

"Sorry." Claire said. "Seadra is a water type, but when it evolves into Kingdra it gains the dragon type which has resistance to electric attacks. Now use Hydro Pump."

With that Kingdra unleashed a blast of water at Pikachu who dodged to the side.

 **Pikachu, use your new move!** Ash said with a smirk, causing Pikachu to grin before releasing the energy powered scream.

"Wait that's...No!" Claire shouted as the attack hit. "How did you find a Pikachu with Disarming Voice as an egg move?!"

 **Disarming Voice?** Ash asked. **We don't even know what it is. We just discovered it during training.**

"Disarming Voice is a fairy type move." Claire said, before continuing after seeing Ash's confused look. "Fairy types are a recent discovery. They are weak against poison and steel type attacks, resistant to fighting, bug, and dark type attacks, and immune to dragon type attacks. Fairy type attacks are super effective against fighting, dark, and dragon types, while fire, steel, and poison types have resistance to fairy type attacks. The attack you used is Disarming Voice, which is a never-miss fairy type move with a power equal to Thunder Shock."

 **Thanks for the info.** Ash said, **But now let's continue this battle, use Disarming Voice again.**

"Block it with Swift." Claire called, causing Kingdra to release several star that hit the Disarming Voice and exploded. "Now use Hydro Pump!"

As Kingdra released the continuous stream of water from it's mouth, Ash had an idea.

 **Use thunderbolt on the Hydro Pump itself.** Ash called, causing Claire to be confused, while Pikachu jumped to the side while sending a Thunderbolt at the Hydro Pump, which flowed up the water, due to water conducting electricity, and into Kingdra's mouth, dealing massive damage, and knocking it out.

Kingdra is unable to battle." The referee said. "Gym Leader, choose your next pokemon."

"Gyarados, your up!" Claire said releasing her pokemon.

"Gyarados versus Pikachu, begin." The referee said.

"Gyrados, use Dragonbreath, followed by Hyper Beam." Clair called, causing Gyarados to release a stream of blue flames that knocked Pikachu back, before releasing a powerful beam of energy.

 **Quick Attack to dodge, then use Thunderbolt.** Ash called, causing Pikachu to get out of the Hyper Beams way just in time, before using Thunderbolt to deal massive damage to the water, and flying type Gyarados, as well as a bright flash, from the power contained in the Thunderbolt.

"Use Bite!" Clair called causing Gyarados to charge out of the dimming light from the Thunderbolt unexpectedly, and chomp down on Pikachu in his large mouth to their surprise.

 **PIKACHU!** Ash cried, before getting an idea to get him out of there. **Get out of there with Thunder!**

The resulting energy created an explosion followed by a loud thump, and when the smoke cleared, the y saw Gyrados passed out, on the edge of the pool, and Pikachu barely crawling out of his mouth before passing out as well.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle," The referee said. "Trainers please send out your next pokemon."

"Alright, now you facemy strongest. Dragonair, your up!" Claire called, releasing Dragonair.

 **Rest now Pikachu. You did great.** Ash said picking up Pikachu, and placing him by his side.

 **Okay Bayleef, your up.** Ash said releasing Bayleef.

"Bayleef versus Dragonair. begin." The referee said.

"Start off with Twister." Claire said, causing Dragonair to release a twister at Bayleef.

 **Hold yourself down with Vine Whip.** Ash called, seeing there wasn't enough land for Bayleef to dodge, causing Bayleef to wrap it's vines around the edge of the battle fields pool, and when the Twister tried to lift Bayleef up, she was tethered to the ground, though it still did some damage.

 **Sweet Scent.** Ash called, causing Bayleef to release a sweet smell that lowered Dragonair's guard.

"Dragonair!" Claire called worried.

 **Use Vine Whip to grab Dragonair, and pull it straight into a headbutt!** Ash called, causing Bayleef to unwrap it's vines from the side of the pool, and wrap it around Dragonair, before pulling hard, causing Dragonair to fly to Bayleef, who had also charged a Heasbutt, that collided with Dragonair's head, causing a lot of pain and disorientation for Dragonair, while Bayleef had been prepared for the collision.

"Blind her with Flash!" Claire called seeing how close Dragonair was to Bayleef, and that she was still tied up in the Vine Whip, and hoping that the bright light would cause Bayleef to let go. Unfortunately the Headbutt had disoriented Dragonair, and so it took a little time for her to focus and use Flash. Time she did not have.

 **Now Body Slam!** Ash called taking advantage of the disorientation as Bayleef used the vines still wrapped around Dragonair to launch herself into the air and coming down on Dragonair just as she got over the disorientation, plowing Dragonair first with Bayleef's body to the head, sending her straight down to the ground, where Dragonair's head hit the edge of the pool and land hard, before subsequently had Bayleef land entirely on her head again as Bayleef caught up with the falling Dragonair, and knocked Dragonaire out.

"Dragonair is unable to battle. Ash of Pallet Town wins." The referee said.

"Well congradulations, Ash." Claire said walking up to Ash as he congradulated Bayleef on her win, before picking up Pikachu. "You have won the Rising Badge."

 **Alright!** Ash said striking a pose with Bayleef and Pikachu. **I won the Rising Badge.**

"That's your eighth badge right?" Claire asked.

 **Yeah.** Ash said.

"Alright then." Claire said. "You can train for the league on Mt. Silver, the league is in three months, but you can only register for it in New Bark Town."

 **Alright thanks.** Ash said before he, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu went to the Pokemon Center, before leaving Blackthorn City. Completely missing Ash's Charizard arriving at the Dragon Shrine with Liza and Charla of the Charicific Valley, due to not needing to go there to stop Team Rocket, and not hearing Claire as they left the gym.

"There is something strange about Ash." Claire muttered. "But I can't tell what it is."

 **Thanks for reading the chapter, next is the pokemon movie with Latios and Latias. Although I've hit a bit of a conundrum. I know that Ash is a shiny Latias, and therefore female, and I know that he finds out next chapter, but I don't know if the others should find out as well. If not then I most likely will make this end up being a betrayal fic, with Ash using a female form to hide, and end up following the events of Pokemon Ultra Moon (Which I have pre ordered), before coming back as the Alola region champion. After the current story ends after the Johto League in a sequel But I'm not sure yet.**

 **Speaking of Pokemon Ultra Moon I can't wait. I hear there are new pokemon, and considering I currently have every pokemon except Darkrai, Manaphy, and Marshadow including legendaries. I even have several level one hundred legal shiny Mews with a timid nature that knows pound and psychic. Though some pokemon (not the mews) can not be traded over the gts. (regular trade they can be however) course I lost a bet with my sister years ago, and now I need to use female characters. Luckily I like female heroes, but even though I can get Marshadow in the upcoming Marshadow event I really want Darkrai and Manaphy to complete the collection. Heck I even have two complete sets of high level shiny eeveelutions. Can't wait for Ultra Moon to get even more new pokemon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LatiAsh**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In Hocus Pokemon Ash is turned into a shiny Lati, how will this affect things, especially with what Lati he has become.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **Sorry if some of you don't like this chapter.**

 **The information for the next poll is in the bottom AN.**

 **Chapter 5**

Ash and Misty were in Alto Mare competing in the Tour de Alto Mare, while Brock and Pikachu were watching. Though Pikachu did end up falling off the bridge they were watching and onto Ash's head as they passed under said bridge, and started riding Ash's shoulder. While on a straightaway Ash was thinking about both what has happened (the underwater battle between Dorian and Misty) while hoping they could find some information on what Ash now is.

Unfortunately he was thinking so much that he didn't see the upcoming turn, and ended up crashing to the side, with Pikachu landing in the water, while Ash bounced off something invisible before landing in the water. A quick psychic scan showed it was Latias, with Latios to the side.

Ash and Pikachu climbed back on the chariot and Ash was about to talk to them when Latias grabbed Totodile, who was pulling the chariot, and took off along the race path, staying near the water, and going fast enough that Ash had to focus on holding on, and therefore couldn't contact them, due to not having enough focus for telepathy. Luckily Latios stopped her eventually, though it did make Ash lose the race, and they left while Ash was making sure Pikachu and Totodile were okay. After the race (Misty won) they got a tour of Altomare from the second place racer Ross, and heard what Latios did for the city, before going to get some ice cream.

While on the way, Pikachu saw a water pump with a Vaporeon using it to take a shower. Pikachu went over to use it as well, only to find that the Vaporeon had left, and the water cut off to his disappointment, before a girl turned it back on with a smile.

 _Thank you._ Pikachu said before drinking some water, then sticking his head under it.

 **Pikachu, don't you want ice cream?** Ash said walking up.

 _I was just getting some water real quick._ Pikachu replied.

 **Come on let's go.** Ash said as the girl walked up and around him before leaving.

 **That was weird.** Ash said, after she left. Ash let Pikachu get some more water, when they heard someone being chased, and took off, with Ash turning off the water on the way.

When they got there they saw the girl from before wrapped in a string shot from an Ariados, as an Espeon, and two people who must have been their trainers looked on from a boat.

 **Hey! What do you think you're doing?** Ash said before trying to remove the string shot.

"We're just about to prevent a fashion disaster." One of them said.

 **Well this no way to** **do** **it.** Ash said, ripping off some of the threads.

"Oh..." The birl started to say, before her partner cut her off.

"Oakley, my glasses are showing that he's a pokemon like her."

This caused Ash and the girl to look at each other in shock, before the two did a quick psychic scan, to see that yes they both are pokemon.

"Really Annie?" Oakley said getting a nod. "Then let's catch them both."

 **Thunderbolt.** Ash told Pikachu who fired the attack at all targets, paralyzing the group of enemies, before Ash grabbed the girl's hand, and took off with Pikachu on his shoulder.

After getting away, the girl took the lead, and brought Ash and Pikachu through a wall based illusion, and into a place that looked like a very large garden.

 **What is this place?** Ash asked as Latias changed back into her true form, identified by the red feathers.

 _This is the Secret Garden._ Latias said. _Are you really another Lati? and how can you talk in your human illusion?_

Ash was about to answer when, the wind chimes around the area started to chime, and the next thing he knew was that he was being attacked by an invisible enemy.

Pikachu tried to help with Thunderbolt, only to miss, before getting knocked back, before the slight distortion of the pokemon's invisibility came back around for another attack.

Ash quickly changed into his now true form, and grabbed Pikachu before flying out of the way, causing the pokemon to become visible in shock, and revealing a Latios, identified by it's blue feathers.

 _What type of Lati are you?_ Latias asked floating up to Ash from where she had tried to stop Latios' attack.

 _I don't know._ Ash said, before explaining what had happened to him with Pikachu's help. _We came here after finding out about the legends about you two here in hopes that we could find out._

 _Swallowing a weedle always ends up causing problems._ Latias said holding her stomach with a look that spoke of personal experience.

 _We'll talk about that later._ Latios said looking at Latias before shaking his head. _Though it does explain why you have a male form._

 _What do you mean?_ Ash, Pikachu, and Latias asked together.

 _Remember, I paid more attention to my legendary lessons._ Latios said. _We are the only Lati's in Johto, however there are small groups of them in other places, not many, but enough that there are shiny versions of us, and you Ash are definitely a shiny Latias, and since all Latias are female I was wondering why you had a male human form, and the fact that you used to be a human male explains it. Still as a legendary, Lord Arceus must have deemed you worthy, or he would have changed what pokemon you became in the spell._

 _I'm/He's a girl!_ Ash and Pikachu shouted, before Pikachu ran around behind Ash and, much to Ash's shock and embarrassment, checked Ash's gender.

 _Yep, he's a girl alright._ Pikachu said. This causing Ash to faint in shock.

Eventually the others moved Ash to a tree branch out of the way that Latios and Latias use as a bed, before waiting for Ash to wake up, though completely forgetting to let their caretakers Bianca, and Lorenzo, know about Ash, and so they left before Ash woke up. They also didn't notice the small camera that followed Bianca due to Latias human form looking like her, that showed all three legendaries, and the secret garden to Annie, and Oakley who used it to plan an attack for that night.

Later that night Ash was in human form sleeping in his bed at the hotel the group of travellers had got for Alto Mare. After waking up Ash had talked with Pikachu, Latias, and Latios, and decided to keep her gender secret from everyone else, but due to needing to keep it secret, would use the gender for the current form when others could not hear.

They also taught her Latias' signature move Mist Ball, while Ash taught them telepathy.

Latios also taught Ash about the different legendaries, and what Ash would need to know as a Latias. Luckily with all of them being psychic types, that part was easy, the hard part was retaining it, which depended entirely on how much attention you were paying. They also let Ash join their eon connection, allowing Ash to do several things, including sight share, and allow the three of them to see each other, even when invisible.

However, through their connection Ash jolted awake feeling something was wrong, waking Pikachu as well.

 _Ash?_ Pikachu asked. _What's wrong._

 **Something's wrong.** Ash said, getting his pokeballs ready., **But I'm not sure what.**

"What do you mean Ash?" Misty asked, her and Brock having woke up when Ash was getting ready.

 **I'm not sure.** Ash said, **But something.**

 **Latios is in trouble**. Latias said while turning visible, having come in behind Ash while he was answering. Surprising Ash due to him not being able to see behind him, before having him turn around.

 **Latios is in trouble.** Ash said. **Then we've got to help him.**

Ash then turned back into his normal form and started to leave.

"Ash wait!" Brock called. "What type of trouble is Latios in?"

 **I don't know.** Ash admitted, before her* and Latias tensed up, as their eyes started glowing, before reality bent and changed to see out of a cage in what Ash recognized as being part of the DMA that Latios showed him as part of his lessons.

"How'd we get here?" Brock asked.

"What's going on Ash?" Misty asked.

 **Sight Sharing.** Ash replied, glad that with both her and Latias in the same place that the strain was split between them, including any mental backlash, which means Ash and Latias could still talk.

"Sight Sharing?" Misty said confused.

 **We're seeing exactly what Latios is seeing right now.** Ash replied.

 _Bianca! Lorenzo!_ Latias cried looking at the two forgetting about her new telepathy in her worry.

 _Look there!_ Pikachu said pointing to the side.

 **Somebody stole the Soul Dew!** Ash cried.

They then saw who Ash recognized as Oakley get in what looked like the control seat of the DMA while Annie watched.

"Okay." Oakley said. "Let's see what this baby is made of. First we'll bring in some reinforcements.

"Are you crazy!" Lorenzo exclaimed. "You're going to destroy the entire city!"

"Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Rise!" Oakley said causing the two fossil pokemon in the museum floor to come to life.

"It's the fossils." Misty said.

"The evil fossils." Brock added.

 **Aerodactyl.** Ash said recognizing it from a previous encounter.

"And Kabutops." Brock said.

"How is this happening?" Misty asked.

"Think about what you're doing." Lorenzo said.

"Alright you two." Oakley said. "Bring me back those other two Lati's."

"Other two Lati's?" Bianca questioned to herself, though Annie heard.

"The Latias, and one that looked like it was visiting, from the interactions we watched, but had a different color to the other two. Though it did have a male human form" Annie mentioned offhand as the Sight Share ended.

 _Latios!_ Latias and Ash cried as the two dipped down, then back up due to the backlash of the sight share ending due to pain.

"Ash what is going on." Misty said.

"I think we're in trouble." Brock said.

 **Everyone in the city's in trouble.** Ash replied as across the city, bars started popping up everywhere, sealing off paths, as Ash and Latias flew out to the porch, then out into the sky with Pikachu on Ash's back, as the bars tried to seal them in the hotel.

"Ash were are you going?" Misty asked.

 **We'll be okay.** Ash sent as they floated off. **We're heading to the museum. We have to stop them.**

 _Alright Latias, can you guide me to the museum from here?_ Ash asked as the two took off into the skies. _I haven't learned the city layout yet._

 _Of course._ Latias said before she took the lead and they took off much faster then if one of them was stuck in human form, luckily they could also become invisible, with Ash figuring out how to make a small field of invisibility with his powers awhile ago, though it could only work on pokemon that are both touching him, and are around Pikachu's size or smaller, allowing them to avoid the fossil pokemon.

When they got to the museum, they had Pikachu sneak around to free Bianca and Lorenzo, while they dealt with Annie, and Oakley.

While invisible they snuck up on the pokemon, before releasing their attacks point blank. Ash using Shadow Ball on Espeon, and Latias using psychic on Ariados. The two super effective attacks knocked out the pokemon and left Annie, and Oakley vulnerable.

"You two!" Annie and Oakley said.

"There really is a visiting Lati." Bianca said in shock before Pikachu cut her and Lorenzo down.

 _Ash, Latias!_ Latios cried as his energy was drained.

 _Latios!_ They replied before they, and Pikachu attacked the cage, which unfortunately withstood everything they threw at them.

"Won't work." Oakley laughed.

 _Ash, what if one of us jams the cage._ Latias said. _Then the other could pull him out._

 _Good idea._ Ash said. _Get ready to pull him out._

Ash then covered herself in a shield of power, and rushed forward jamming her body between the spinning cage bars, forcing it to jam, though also releasing painful energy into Ash.

 _You okay?_ Ash asked in the pokelanguage.

 _Yeah I'm fine,_ _, tired and sore, but fine._ Latios said, before Latias dragged him out of the machine.

"No!" Annie and Oakley cried as the DMA stopped working.

Latios then layed on the floor with Latias nuzzling him while making sure he was alright.

"Ash!" Brock and Misty said running up and seeing Ash in pokemon form floating above a Latias nuzzling a Latios on the floor.

"Ash Ketchum!" Misty yelled "Don't scare us like that. You could have gotten hurt with those fossil pokemon out there."

"So his human name is Ash Ketchum." Oakley muttered.

The group then checked on Latios, but as they were Lorenzo heard Annie say "Hey Oakley, What happened to it? It's all black and weird looking."

Lorenzo looked to where it came from and saw Annie reaching for the Soul Dew, which was indeed black, and weird looking.

"Don't touch that!" He yelled, only to be too late, as Annie touched it, and was blasted into the control booth Oakley was still laying inside recovering from it's failure, whichnthen closed trapping both inside, and went up in the air spinning as lightning flowed from the DMA.

"What's happening?!" Misty yelled.

"The prophecy was true. The Soul Dew is dying." Lorenzo said. "It's been out of the pool much to long. All the water is going to leave."

Meanwhile, outside that was happening, as all the water in Altomare left, which they saw when they got out there.

 **It's all gone.** Ash said.

"I'm afraid it's coming back." Lorenzo said.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked as Ash, Latios, and Latias flew up and around the tower of the museum for a better look, leaving Pikachu with the others.

 _We have to do something...uh._ Latios said grimacing at the end.

 _Brother are you okay?_ Latias asked looking over to him.

 _No time to worry about it._ Latios said as the water returned in the form of a giant tsunami. _We need to worry about that first, or all of us will die._

 _What can we do?_ Ash asked.

 _You've done enough Ash._ Latios said. _This is our home, and our responsibility._

 _That may be._ Ash said. _But you don't have to do it alone, besides you're my friends, and friends help friends._

 _She can help brother._ Latias said. _The three of us together would have a better chance then just the two of us._

 _Alright._ Latios said. _We need to combine our powers, and release it inside the tsunami._

 _Got it._ Ash said as the three of them took off at the wave. All three of them glowing bright with massive amounts of power. As they approached the tsunami, they flew closer together, and merged their powers, causing them to appear to be a single ball of power as they flew into the tsunami, and the power of their energy destroying said tsunami, and safely returned the water as they floated there in a ball of their energy looking like a miniature sun.

Inside the ball of power the three of them looked at each other.

 _Are you two alright._ Ash asked.

 _Thanks to you._ Latios said. _Without your extra energy, I would have been completely drained, and became the new Soul Dew._

 _Brother no._ Latias said in shock.

 _Don't worry._ Latios replied. _I'm fine, and with enough energy left that if the three of us work together, then we can repair the Soul Dew._

 _Then let's go._ Ash said, getting nods from the other two as they shot off as the sphere of light turned into a beam of light that reached the heavens as its power dissipated.

The three flew past their friends and Latias used psychic to pick up the pieces of the Soul Dew, before the three combined their powers with Latios guiding the energies to fix it. They then left to return it to the Secret Garden, where the others, led by Bianca and Lorenzo, found the three of them fast asleep with the Soul Dew back in the pool, tired from all the excitement.

The next day they woke up rather late, before meeting up with their friends. However before they did that, Latios, and Latias needed to talk to Ash, about something they decided while communicating telepathically to each other only.

 _Hey Ash._ Latios said having been chosen as spokesmon.

 _Yeah._ Ash replied.

 _We've been thinking._ Latios replied. _We need to get stronger so things like yesterday won't happen again, and as a trainer you can help us with that. So can we go with you on you journey?_

 _You want to go with me?_ Ash said shocked, getting nods from both of them.

 _But what about the Soul Dew?_ Ash questioned.

 _We can put a psychic warning on it so we know if someone is trying to steal it. And we can fly faster then a jet plane to get back here, and we can still visit._ Latios told Ash.

 _Alright._ She sighed. _But you need to tell your friends._

When they got there they found Lunch being set up.

"Hey guys." Brock said seeing them first.

"Hi." Bianca said to them before turning to Ash. "Thanks for helping them. Brock, and Misty told us what happened to you. If we can help with information please let us know."

 **Latios and Latias already gave me the information I needed.** Ash replied. **Although they do have something to tell you and Lorenzo.**

"Alright." Bianca said looking at them, however their stomachs growled first, along with Ash's. "But first let's eat, you three must be hungry after yesterday."

After lunch, during which all three took human form (Latios looking like a male version of Latias who looked like Bianca), Latios and Latias talked to Bianca and Lorenzo in private, before they came out of the room they were using, and Bianca and Lorenzo looked at Ash, while Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were confused.

"Treat them right." Lorenzo said. "Or I'm coming for you."

 **I will.** Ash said.

"You better." Bianca said. before looking at Latios and Latias. "You two better visit."

The two eons nodded before Ash, who had used their time talking in private to send two pokemon to Professor Oak through the pokedex function he had remembered (with his, better than human now that he is a psychic type pokemon, intelligence), caught them before letting them out.

Soon after the group left, Latios and Latias invisible in pokemon form, though none of them saw the jealous looks Misty and Brock were giving Ash.

 ***I will from now on use the gender for whatever form Ash is in (male for human, female for pokemon) for the story itself, and only use the male gender for Ash's pokemon form which is a shiny Latias, in the spoken word when around others (meaning only what is spoken by the characters).**

 **For the poll, People have agreed in pm and review that They want Ash in Alola, however some wanted a betrayed story to get him there, and some did not, while others did not mention either way. In this chapter are two areas that can lead to either Ash being betrayed (the jealous looks from Brock and Misty) or the Team Rocket boss finding out Ash is a Lati and hunting him down, forcing him to flee for his friends and family's safety (Oakley hearing Misty yell Ash's human name), or a mixture of both. The poll is for which one should be used, Ash betrayed, hunted, or both. Either way it will happen while Latios and Latias are visiting Altomare, and will have the celebi from the event (from code for getting pokemon gold/silver on virtual console) getting them to safety and joining (since it will be a novelised version of my play through of pokemon Ultra Moon with Ash as the protaganist)**

 **Speaking of which I will have Ash be having a cap pikachu (Ash's starter given a hat), Dusk lycanroc, celebi, and I am hoping for a shiny Alolan Vulpix. My first play through I traded for a non shiny Alolan Vulpix, This time I'm hoping to use Pokemon bank to bring a shiny one. However I need to get one first. So since I have Pokemon Blue on Virtual console, all 151 pokemon in it at level 99/100, and shiny, and know how to clone, if someone has a level one Modest shiny female Alolan Vulpix with Freeze-dry and Moonblast (the nature, level, gender, and egg moves I would like so I can have Ash find the egg for it right before it hatches), that they want to trade for a level 99/100 shiny first gen pokemon from the first 151, including Mew please put it in the GTS in pokemon sun/moon and leave a pm/review with what pokemon you want (and in Mewtwo's case what nature Modest, best for mega mewtwo y, or adament, best for mega mewtwo x), along with your name (for your character on the GTS) and I will trade it within 24 hours probably less and send a PM when it is done. First three answers recieved will be traded on a first come first served basis, and please read the story itself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LatiAsh**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In Hocus Pokemon Ash is turned into a shiny Lati, how will this affect things, especially with what Lati he has become.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **The current Poll is:**

 **Betrayed: 3**

 **Hunted: 10**

 **Both: 4**

 **The next chapter ends the poll. It will also be the league, with, a mention of them returning Larvitar. The one after that will show the betrayal/hunted/both scene.**

 **The poacher here is just to replace the arrested Jessie, James, and Meowth. As this chapter is basically filler, that Is from a episode I like with the size difference.**

 **Chapter 6**

Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Latias, and Latios were heading to Mt. Silver, with Ash remembering the adventures since leaving Altomare: Reuniting temporarily with Lapras, Hatching Larvitar, relaxing at the spring with Nelson trying to catch Entei, watching Alice's Slowpoke Arthur evolve into a Slowking, and leading Casey to an Elekid for her to capture, when they noticed a hole in the sky, and a pokemon falling from it. Luckily, Latias managed to catch it.

"What pokemon is that?" Misty asked.

" **Unown.** " Ash, and Brock deadpanned together, before Ash continued. **We ran into them before remember. When they made Molly's dreams reality.**

"Oh yeah." Misty said blushing.

 **This one is sick.** Latias said. **It's way too hot, and from what I saw when I touched it's mind, it wants to return to it's home dimension.**

 **That's going to be difficult.** Latios said, pointing up. **The portal's already closed.**

 **Now what?** Ash asked.

 **We need to heal Unown.** Latios said. **Luckily the three of us know heal pulse.**

 **Oh yeah.** Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, as he remembered being taught it by Latios and Latias in training, before changing, so she, Latios, and Latias could heal Unown.

After a few minutes the Unown was healthy again.

 **Thank you.** Unown telepathed.

"You're welcome." Misty said. "What happened?"

 **I got lost.** Unown replied, before looking sad. **I miss my friends and family.**

 _I know how you feel._ Larvitar said. _My egg was stolen by poachers, that took me from my mom. But the legendaries here are taking me back. Though even though they vouch for them, I'm still a bit leary of the humans, but I'm sure they can get you back as well._

 _Thanks._ Unown replied to him. _I hope you make it back to your mom._

"Well,well." a voice said. "Several rare pokemon."

Everyone looked and saw a man with a Murkrow on his shoulder, and a Wobbuffet standing next to him.

"Who are you?" Misty asked.

"I'm a pokemon poacher." The man said with a smirk. "And I'll be taking those rare pokemon."

 **Oh no you don't.** Ash said preparing to launch an attack, before Larvitar hearing that he was a poacher, got angry, and launched a Hidden Power attack.

"Counter." The man said causing Wobbuffet to deflect the attack back at double the power.

Unown saw this, and started glowing, creating a field of energy, that when the attack hit exploded violently, blasting the poacher far away. However when the smoke cleared, everyone else was gone as well.

Ash blinked her eyes open, before looking around. She saw Pikachu, Latias, and Latios, while she was in her true form, as they were floating in a green void filled with eggshel fragments.

 _Where are we?_ She asked looking around.

 _I don't know._ Latios said. _Wherever we are is so permeated with Larvitar and Unowns mental signatures that I can't sense anything else, and...yeah telepathy is impossible due to the overwhelming mental energy._

 _Really..._ Ash said before sighing... _Yeah it is._

 _That's not all that's impossible._ Latias said causing them to look at her.

 _What do you mean?_ Pikachu asked.

 _I just tried my other abilities._ Latias said. _And I can't become invisible or take human form._

 _What!_ Ash and Latios said, before trying.

 _That's strange._ Latios said. _All psychic abilities besides levitation is cut off._

 _Hey guys._ Pikachu said, his ear twitching.

 _Yeah._ Ash said.

 _I can hear Brock and Misty from over there._ Pikachu pointed.

After a few seconds all of them noticed it, but as they moved towards them it changed from call ing their name to...screaming?

Latios suddenly stopped in midair, before pointing at two of the eggshells in front of the group.

 _Guys look there._ He said, causing Ash and the others to gasp in shock.

Sitting on the two eggshells screaming in fear were Brock and Misty, but they were tiny. So much so that the pokemon were at least ten times bigger. For Pikachu that wasbig enough to ride on top of his head alone, while for Ash and Latias, they were way smaller in comparison small enough to crawl between their feathers, and still be noticed, and for Latios, the largest pokemon there, they were small enough to crawl between his feathers, and not be noticed. In fact Latios only saw them because of a pokemon's heightened senses, and their screaming, plus practice watching out for Latias.

Eventually Togepi appeared as well. The smallest pokemon was still around Pikachu's size compared to Brock and Misty.

It also took several minutes for them to calm down enough to ride them as they looked around, though Misty rode Togepi, and Brock rode Pikachu. It also didn't help that because of the language barrier, and lack of telepathy, Brock and Misty couldn't understand the eon dragons, who were now absolutely massive giant dragons to them, emphasis on dragons, and size, which included the sharp teeth, and giant mouth that opened everytime they spoke.

While they travelled, they eventually saw things they recognized as pokemon thet recently met, which caused the pokemon (specifically the eons, who told the others) to realize they were in Larvitar's mind, which explained the lack of psychic abilities, besides levitation They were in Larvitar's mind so no actual light for invisibility, and the rest was a fail safe so their psychic powers don't accidentally destroy or overwhelm Larvitars mind. Though since Brock and Misty couldn't understand them, they didn't figure it out until they got back to where they started, and looked inside a giant egg with a black crystal thorn sticking out of it that they found.

Unfortunately, when Brock examined the thorn, he (and the others when they tried to grab him) got sucked inside of it, and ended up returning to normal size, before being encased in black crystal branches, and being forced to watch Larvitar's memories of having his egg stolen before the black crystal branches disappeared.

"Hey what's that?" Misty asked pointing into the air.

"It looks like Larvitar." Brock said.

Ash flew up to reach Larvitar, when more black crystal branches shot up higher to trap Larvitar, and block Ash's path.

Not to be dissuaded, Pikachu and Ash continued up to Larvitar, with Ash flying high enough that she could pass the black crystal branches, growing underneath her, before they could stop her, while Pikachu used Thunderbolt to destroy the black crystal branches that grew in front of Ash.

The entire time Larvitar was trying to get free, but just as they reach Larvitar, the black crystal branches engulfed Larvitar completely, before giving way to show that Larvitar is now encased in an ice cold block of clear crystal, as Latios, and Latias arrived carrying Brock, Misty, and Togepi.

 _Come on Larvitar!_ Ash cried as she slashed at the crystal with her claws, while Pikachu used Thunderbolt in the same spot. _Don't let the bad memories consume you. Remember all the happy and fun times we had._

"Just because poachers stole your egg, doesn't mean that everyone is evil." Misty said

"Their are a lot of people who would help stop criminals like them." Brock said.

"So give us a chance." Brock, and Misty said together.

Finally Larvitar's eyes began to open, and the crystal began to crack only to be destroyed by Ash's final claw swipe as Larvitar jumped into her arms.

Everyone then found themselves in front of the giant egg as the black crystal thorn glowed and disappeared, before the entire egg glowed transporting them back to the real world as Unown showed up again.

 _Thanks for your help._ Larvitar said before turning to Ash who had taken human form again.

 **As long as I'm here nobody will hurt you.** Ash said.

"We'll be by your side as well." Brock and Misty promised as well, which luckily Larvitar accepted them, after only hesitating a moment.

 _It's time to go._ Unown said floating up to the sky. _I can feel, my family and friends opening the way back._

 **Good bye, and thanks for everything.** Ash, Latios, and Latias said followed by Brock, and Misty when they realized what was happening, as the portal to the Unown dimension opened up, and Unown went through it before it closes.

And with that the group continued on their journey.

 **Thanks for reading the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LatiAsh**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In Hocus Pokemon Ash is turned into a shiny Lati, how will this affect things, especially with what Lati he has become.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine**

 _'Hi'_ **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **The current Poll is:**

 **Betrayed: 4**

 **Hunted: 15**

 **Both: 5**

 **Sorry the chapter is a bit small, and the ending is rather...**

 **Chapter 7**

Ash stood in front of Harrison on the battlefield, thinking about how he got there, remembering reuniting Larvitar and his mom, while also getting the poachers Braggo, Blurt, and Chico arrested, helping Harrison with Sneasel and lighting the torch, beating the round robin, and finally defeating Gary Oak. He was supposed to battle Harrison after that, but one of the other competitors had a family emergency and had to leave, so the battles were rearranged, and now Ash and Harrison were the two that made it to the finals. Now he was battling Harrison in said finals, and it was close. Pikachu had knocked out Kecleon, only to be knocked out by Sneasel, who in turn was knocked out by Totodile, who was knocked out by Hypno, who was knocked out by Snorlax, causing an intermission. The next round had Harrison send out Steelix, and Ash send out Charizard. Charizard managed to knock out Steelix with type advantage, before being switchhed out for Snorlax, who was knocked out by Houndoom's counter attack, before Charizard was sent back out, unfortunately when Charizard went to finish it off with Seismic Toss, Houndoom managed to use bite on Charizard's wing, causing them both to crash resulting in a double knockout, leaving Ash with only two pokemon against Harrison's starter pokemon Blaziken.

 **I guess it's time.** Ash said to himself holding one of two specific pokeballs.

 **Latios you're up!** Ash callee releasing his male legendary dragon.

"You have a Latios!" Harrison yelled in shock.

 **Yeah!** Ash said.

"Latios versus Blaziken." The referee said. "Begin."

 **Dragon Claw.** Ash said, causing Latios to launch forward with his claws glowing with draconian energy.

"Quick attack to dodge." Harrison called. "Then Blaze Kick."

This caused Blaziken to use quick attack to run around Latios before jumping into the air and coming down with his foot on fire.

 **Catch him with psychic.** Ash called, causing Latios' eyes to glow blue, followed by Blaziken as he was caught in mid air in the powerful supereffective attack, causing pain before launching him into the wall.

"Flamethrower!" Harrison called, causing Blaziken to release a stream of flames after standing up.

 **Counter with Dragon Breath, then finish him off with Luster Purge!** Ash called, confident that a second super effective attack from a legendary pokemon, especially said legendaries signature move, would ensure victory.

Latios nodded before going sending out a breath of dragon fire, which hit the flamethrower, causing an explosion, before Latios begun glowing before releasing the power in a powerful blast of light that knocked Blaziken out.

"Blaziken is unable to battle." The referee said to applause. "The winner is Latios. As such Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town wins both the battle, and the Silver League."

 **We did it?** Ash questioned blinking. **We did it!**

Ash then Ash ran out and started celebrating with Latios.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room was a man watching the league on tv, while a report from agents Annie, and Oakley from the Altomare incident was sitting on the desk in front of him.

"Enjoy your happiness while you can." The man said with a dark smirk. "Hiding as a trainer won't help you hide from me. Already my operatives are hiding in Pallet Town and waiting for your arrival, so that I may capture you young eon, along with those other two eons, and use all three of you for Team Rocket."

* * *

Meanwhile in Ilex forest, the legendary time travel pokemon Celebi had decided to visit it's old friend Professor Oak, that it had once travelled in time with to escape the poacher that was after it.

* * *

Finally the celebrations were over and Ash and the others were preparing to go back to Pallet Town. Unfortunately, Brock and Misty had to return to their gyms to check on them, while Latios and Latias returned to Altomare to let Lorenzo and Bianca know about Ash's victory. But all agreed to meet up in Pallet Town once they were done, not knowing what was about to happen.

 **That's the end of this chapter.**

 **I would like to know however...Celebi is going to rescue Ash, and get him to Alola in the process, but should Celebi do it by time travel to the future or remain in the present (if present Red will be twenty years older, if future he will be just about to start his journey), and in the sequeal what starter should Ash get from the kahuna to help in the disguise?**


	8. Chapter 8

**LatiAsh**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Summary: In Hocus Pokemon Ash is turned into a shiny Lati, how will this affect things, especially with what Lati he has become.**

 _Hi_ **\- pokemon talking**

"Hi" **\- human talking**

 **Hi - telepathy**

Hi **\- machine**

'Hi' **\- flashback**

 **When in flashback the pokespeak is not italicized.**

 **The Poll was:**

 **Betrayed: 4**

 **Hunted: 15**

 **Both: 5**

 **As such this story chapter will be a hunted one, and since no one left a review for the questions at the end of last chapter I answered them on my own, except the one about starters, which I will have as a poll.**

 **This is also the last chapter of this story, and the poll will last until Ultra Moon comes out so I can start on the sequel.**

 **Chapter 8**

Ash and Pikachu had made it back to Pallet Town, and were now heading to Professor Oak's Lab, passing by the young Red who would start his journey in a month, after checking his house, and finding out his mom was at the lab from Mimey.

When they arrived they saw Ash's mom, all his pokemon, Professor Oak, and Professor Oak's Assistant Tracy Sketchit.

 **Hey guys.** Ash called, causing the others to run up to him and Pikachu.

" _Ash!_ " They called.

"Ash, please let me see your Latios!" Professor Oak begged.

 **Sorry Professor Oak.** Ash laughed. **But Latios and Latias are currently visiting the ones who raised them.**

"You have a Latias too!" Oak yelled.

 **Yeah.** Ash said as his mom approached **Didn't you get the notification on your computer.**

"Congratulations on winning the league." Ash's mom said, as Professor Oak facepalmed.

 **Thanks.** Ash said. **By the way, I need to tell you all something.**

 **Does it have to do with the energy I can sense from you, or why you are using telepathy.** A voice said behind Ash, causing him to turn around.

" **Celebi!** " Ash and Professor Oak said.

"What are you doing here?" Professor Oak asked.

 **I came to visit an old friend.** Celebi said sitting on Professor Oak's head.

"Ash what does Celebi mean by telepathy?" Ash's mom asked him, getting agreement from the pokemon that didn't know yet.

 **That is part of what I wanted to tell you all.** Ash replued as Celebi moved to sit in a tree somewhere she could be seen by those who knew Celebi was there, but not by those who didn't without looking closely.

 **While I was on the journey, something happened.** Ash said. **The result is I was...changed.**

"Changed how?" Ash's mom asked worried.

 **It changed me into...** Ash started before he was interrupted.

"Ash Ketchum." A voice said.

When they looked they saw a man in a suit, surrounded by a bunch of Team Rocket Agents.

 **Team Rocket.** Ash growled.

"What do you want with my son." Ash's mom demanded.

"I recently recieved a report from two of my agents, Annie and Oakley." The man said with a dark smirk, causing Ash, and Pikachu to tense. "A report that we have since confirmed with our technology to be true. And you Ash Ketchum, will be Team Rocket's pokemon."

 **Never!** Ash growled, as he realized what he meant, and knowing that Team Rocket knew shifted to her true form, and prepared to fight as the pokemon that knew about Ash being a pokemon got ready as well, while the others...

 _WHAT!_ They yelled at the same time Ash's mom fainted, and Professor Oak and Tracy were in shock.

"We'll see about that." The man smirked. "Get him."

With that the battle began, each of Ash's pokemon fighting Team Rocket's pokemon, and tecnology.

Ash used psychic one of Team Rocket's Golbats into the way of a dark energy net, before turning around and launching a psybeam at an Arbok attacking her from beind with poison fang.

Meanwhile, Pikachu, knowing she was the target, was in a ready position on Ash's back using ranged electric attacks like Thunderbolt for far away enemies, and close physical attacks like Iron Tail, for close enemies. While also helping with nets.

The leader of Team Rocket saw that Ash and her pokemon were slowly winning, and gritted his teeth, while looking around, before seeing something he decided would work out quite well.

He grabbed a dark energy net launcher from one of his agents before calling out.

"You may be able to stop my nets." He said to Ash with a smirk. "But your mom can't."

With that he fired the dark energy net at Ash's mom as she stood up from where she had fainted.

 **MOM!** Ash yelled, before quickly flying over and pushing her mom out of the way, only for her, and Pikachu still on her back, holding on tightly, due to the speed Ash was flying, to be caught instead. The momentum launched her into a tree wrapped in the dark energy net as it's dark energy attacked her, and Pikachu, while she was close to two rocket agents.

"It's over." The man said with a sneer, as everyone looked on in shock, before ordering the operatives near her. "Bring him here."

Fortunately for Ash, and Pikachu, they were next to the tree Celebi was hiding in, to avoid having Team Rocket going after two legendaries, and having flashbacks to the Iron Marauder. Though Celebi did recognize Ash as a shiny Latias, and wondered how that happened with the genders involved.

When Celebi saw what happened, it threw off the flashbacks, and dropped down to Ash, and knowing her psychic abilities would not work against the dark energy nets, and that there wasn't enough time (Ironically) to do anything else, Celebi used it's legendary powers to take the entangled Ash, and Pikachu, as well as itself twenty years in the future*. Although the dark energy coud not stop the time travel, it could change where they came out, so instead of coming out in the same spot they left, they appeared in a place called Alola. Where unown to them, their future awaited.

 ***I chose this far, because that's when regular sun and moon took place from pokemon Red, and Blue., and Ultra Moon is supposed to be an alternate version of moon, like Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire are alternate Ruby/Sapphire. If Ultra Moon takes place at a different time, I will change this to reflect that.**

 **Thanks for reading the story.**

 **Please let me know what you think. The sequel will take place during Ultra Moon, Though, does anyone have any ideas on a name for Ash's female form? Also there is a poll up for which Alolan starter Ash gets in the sequel.**


	9. Authors note

Hey I was going to keep the poll for the starter up longer, but I recieved three names for Ash's female form, and need to know which one you want. So I am closing that poll (you will see the result in the sequel, and putting a new one up for the names The names are Hikari, Hellen, and Tia. So which one should Ash be, vote on the poll.


	10. Author note 2

The sequel has been posted.


End file.
